chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Petrelli
Neo Petrelli is a character used by Neodraconis in World 2: Reflections. He is 32 years old and lives in New York City. His newly discovered ability is Conscious Mimicry and he has just found out that he has it. Neo has just been told who his real mother and father is, and also that he has three brothers and a sister who all have a family of their own. Abilities Neo's core ability is Conscious Mimicry and so far he has mimicked: Sensing He have used this ability to find his birth mother. Appearance Neo is a lot like his brother, both in personality and in appearance. Neo is in good shape and has some muscles. His hair is black his eyes are intense brown. His skin colour is a little tanned. He has a slight stubbly beard. His eyebrows are thick and neck is pretty highlighning. He is long and pretty intelligent and smart. Personality Neo has a lot in common with his brother, he is an idealist and does what he would help the greater good. Even with his sensitivity and caring, he can still choose the wrong path, thinking it is the right one. As the youngest brother he is also the most inexperienced and pretty naive. Neo laughs a lot and tries to see everything from the bright side. History Neo was born by Angela Petrelli and lived his first months with her and Arthur Petrelli. But when Angela saw a terrible death for him, she gave him away, hoping he would survive that way. And so he did. He was raised by an female writer called, Viona Mayer and a male doctor called Fey Mayer, that raised Neo with love. Neo felt he wasn´t like them, not fully, but he still loved his non-biological parents. He lived in New York, near his current home, and went to school like any other normal kid. He was a bright kid and he is now a bright man, he left high school with high grades. After high school, he moved into his own apartment. He got some friends and got some jobs, but he always quit. He felt like it was something else he had to do, something out of the ordinary. His hunger for answers grew, he wanted to know who his real parents were. Then his friend told him that he could sense people's locations and sometimes that they had strange powers like himself. Neo wished so much that he would have that gift and find his mother, and that was when he manifested his ability. He could "sense" where his mother were and located her. He confronted her and asked her all the obvious questions and got the answers. He was told why he had been given away, about the rest of his big family, about his power and that everyone else in the family has at least one. Family * Mother - Angela * Father - Arthur deaceased * Brothers - Nathan, Peter * Halfbrothers - Jack, Chris * Brother in law - Gabriel * Sisters in law - Tracy, Lowri, Barbara * Halfsister - Pippy * Nephews - Nathan, Nathan, Darrien, Monty, Simon, Jamie, Cody, Josh, Luke, Noah, Zach, Claude, Alex, Jacob * Nieces - Claire, Dani, Hayley, Amber, Tessa, Lucia, Kayleigh, Ashleigh, Nicole, Hannah, Abbie, Gabriella, Zoe * Great-nephews - Jake and Alec. * Category:Characters